


【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事7

by Estrellas



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: 开车。





	【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事7

07  
马克赤裸且极具侵略性的眼神让爱德华多瑟缩了一下，身体不由自主地颤抖起来，仿佛他赤身裸体地行走在冰天雪地中，但他还是鼓足了勇气缓步走到教授面前，推开笔记本，面对马克在办公桌上坐下来。

马克嘴唇抿成一道薄薄的横线，双颊的线条也变得愈发锐利，眼底的火焰燃尽，取而代之的是无穷尽的冰冷。爱德华多被他紧紧盯着，下意识往后挪动，却被马克扣住了手腕。

“教授？”爱德华多小心翼翼地询问，话语里多少有点撒娇的意味，“……你不喜欢吗？”

马克用行动代替了回答。他把爱德华多拉向自己，双手沿着巴西青年的手腕一路往上，来到圆润的肩头，扯掉了他的黑色羊绒外套，随后双手又缓慢往下，沿着肩胛骨的形状抚摸至腰线，动作有种迷样的悄无声息的情色。马克的指尖像是有一簇火，所过之处都变得灼热异常，微冷的空气和掌心的温度形成对比，让爱德华多的呼吸都变成一段一段的，鼻音夹杂着断续的喘息，使空气慢慢变得焦灼起来。

马克陡然站起身，挤进爱德华多的双腿之间，一手捏住他的下巴，一手按着他的肩膀，以不容辩驳的力道亲吻上去。炽热的气息喷在自己的脸上，爱德华多被他正在与马克接吻的事实弄得有些大脑恍惚，他羞怯地微微张开嘴唇，早已伺机埋伏的舌头立即长驱直入滑入口腔里，霸道十足地舔弄着唇齿，轻微的咕哝声从唇腔里传来，让爱德华多面红耳赤地环住了马克的颈项，下一秒，他一直没被触碰的舌头就被狠狠地纠缠住，惊呼声也被尽数吞入腹中。

唇齿交缠的水渍声在安静的办公室里响起，爱德华多因为从未有过的深吻而大脑缺氧，就在他快要不能呼吸时，马克终于放开了对他的钳制，可怜的年轻学生像溺水之人一样紧紧地搂着教授的脖子，大口大口地喘气。  
“这应该不是你第一次接吻。”马克在这种时候居然还有心思下冷静的判断。

“第一次……法式热吻。”爱德华多无力地瞪了马克一眼，他的双眼因为亲吻蒙上了一层浅浅的水雾，比平日显得更加清澈透亮，完全是清晨山间小鹿的化身，马克只停滞了一瞬，立刻去解爱德华多铅灰色衬衫的扣子，他的手指灵活，不一会功夫学生的胸膛就敞开了大片，微冷的空气让他的乳头立刻颤巍巍地站立起来。

爱德华多是巴西人，从小在迈阿密海滩边长大，肌肤是健康的小麦色，光滑而又充满喜好运动的美感，每一块肌肉的形状也恰到好处，马克的呼吸停顿了一下，旋即低头咬上裸露在外的细长锁骨。轻咬在小男友的微微吃痛的声音里变成了轻吻，爱德华多呜咽着，想要推开玩弄自己乳尖的马克，腰胯却在无意识里把身体往对方嘴里送，马克被他的反应所撩拨，便凶凶地拍了下他的屁股，面无表情地说出下流话：  
“不要急，马上就给你。”

爱德华多被这句话激得身体发热发软，嘴里发出一声浅浅的喘息，像是对接下来的事的期待。察觉到他的反应，马克低笑一声，拉下了爱德华多打理笔挺的西装裤。西裤宽松还看不出异样，但裤子脱下后爱德华多内裤里的反应就变得显而易见了，灰白色内裤的三角区域已经濡湿一片，把布料浸沉深色，爱德华多有点害羞得想要伸手去挡，马克却先他一步把手探进了内裤里，牢牢地握住了他硬挺起来的阴茎。

“唔……”爱德华多当即惊喘出声。

“能和我做爱就这么兴奋吗，华多？”马克一脸自然地调戏小男友，长时间写代码而长着厚茧的粗粝手指粗暴地揉搓着两颗发涨的卵蛋，又从柱身往龟头处撸动，爱德华多的喉间溢出细碎的呻吟，很轻，很撩拨人，就像猫咪的小爪子在挠你的心尖。

“嗯哼……因为，因为我喜欢教授，我想让我们的关系更……进、进一步。”可能是脑子被情欲所占据，爱德华多慢慢放开来，说出的话也变得大胆。

马克有点儿意外，巴西青年的脸红晕满布，嘴唇微张，不断有急促的呼吸从众泄出，这让他的裤裆也紧到了极致，恨不得立刻操进小男友的身体里去。马克加快了手上的速度，给爱德华多打了个舒爽的手炮，来回撸动了十几下后，年轻学生就射在了他的手里。

“尝尝你自己。”马克恶趣味地把两根手指插进爱德华多的嘴里，商学院乖学生刚经历了一场高潮，大脑还一片空白，二话不说就卖力地舔弄起他的手指，就像个淫荡的小婊子舔弄男人的肉棒。

马克另一只手拉开了他的办公桌抽屉，拿出准备已久的安全套和润滑剂。爱德华多见了，含糊不清地支吾着说：“你、你竟然在办公室放这些东西！？”鉴于他还含着马克的手指，这质疑一丁点底气都没有。

“以防万一，我在我经常待的地方都放了。”马克面色无辜，他把手指抽出，撕开套子包装袋，半是命令道，“帮我解开裤子。” 

爱德华多颤巍着手去解他的皮带，隔着一层布料，他也能感觉到裤子里灼热的温度，几乎烫手。

“还有内裤。”

爱德华多呜咽一声，拉下了棉质内裤，尺寸可观的老二就立刻弹了出来，打在他的手上，耀武扬威一般在他的眼皮底下晃荡，爱德华多有点畏惧，下意识想要后退，却被马克牢牢圈在怀里。马克又扯下爱德华多的西装裤扔到一边，掰开他的双腿挂在腰上，挖了些许润滑剂往幽密的穴口里挤，那里紧得要命，连一根手指都难以进入，为了让他放松，马克又贴上他的嘴唇和他接吻。

润滑剂很凉，手指的插入也让爱德华多感到一阵异样，他紧紧地抱着教授的肩背，把头埋在对方的肩窝里，喉间溢出轻喘：“教授，马克……感觉好奇怪。”

“待会就好了。”马克咬了咬他的嘴唇，用安慰小孩的语气说，随后他又不紧不慢地插进了第二根手指。

润滑剂在体内化开后，扩张就变得十分顺利，两根手指抽插了一会就抽出来，换上了早已蓄势待发的性器。 马克握住小男友的腰，缓慢地挤进他的身体里，但两根手指的尺寸毕竟不能和老二比，只进入了一小半，马克就被卡住了，前后动弹不得，爱德华多也疼得小脸煞白，嘴里发出呜呜的抽气声。

“放松，宝贝，放松。”马克也被夹得阵阵发疼，不停地出声安慰，他一会轻舔爱德华多的乳头，一会又去咬他的嘴巴，又去啄弄他的耳垂，想尽办法想让他舒缓下来。爱德华多浑身上下都被打上了马克的印记，好不容易才放松下来，楔子一般灼热似铁的阴茎又立刻钻进他身体更深处的地方。顶开的肉穴挤出马克阴茎的形状，被异物塞得满满当当的奇怪感觉再次涌上，爱德华多像在海上漂泊的无助的人，任由海浪把自己掀来裹去，他只能紧抱住马克，主动为他打开自己的身体。抽插了几十下后，爱德华多便习惯了阴茎的进出，方才疼得发白的脸又渐渐被情欲所染变成一片红色，额上也出了一层薄薄的汗水，双眼也满是沉沦的恍惚，他这副模样，配合头上箍住的鹿角，就像真的是哪个林间小鹿化身的精灵，被他的主人操成了浪荡小婊子。

一想到这点马克的性器就又胀大了一圈，把小穴挤得更开，他不再控制力道和理智，恶狠狠地往顶入深处，如同打了胜仗的帝王傲慢地巡视他的领地，爱德华多被他顶得在他的怀里前后摇晃着躯体，嘴里发出支支吾吾的破碎的呻吟和喘息，双腿也禁不住颤抖着，大腿根部也被染成了一片红，原本射过的阴茎又挺立起来。

“教授，教授……慢，慢一点，呜……”爱德华多嘴里胡乱地喊着马克的名字和职称，声音软糯得不像话，身体内外也都湿淋淋一片，下身因为浪潮般的快感溢出了肠液，马克的每次抽动都带出一串水声，混杂着囊袋打在屁股上的撞击声，显得淫靡而放荡。

“慢一点就没这么爽了。”马克的声音也同样沙哑得不像话，几乎变成了爆破音，随后他又进一步加快了速度，火热意外地浅沟处狠狠碾过，让爱德华多的呻吟几乎变成了高昂又甜腻的呼声。

单身28年终于可以摆脱处男之身的扎克伯格教授从未想过性体验会如此让人愉快，他能感觉到他的大脑正在疯狂分泌前所未有大量的多巴胺，被爱德华多的身体热辣亲吻的强烈快感已经无暇让他思考多余的事，向来如同计算机般复杂的头脑里只剩下如同程序错误一样的念头：和爱德华多做爱，让他在自己怀里大哭。

精准执行脑部命令的马克身体力行地实践，他用尽力气，把肉棒从小男友的身体里抽出来，再狠狠地贯穿进去，一次又一次。

爱德华多终于哭叫着向他求饶。

在第二次达到高潮后，爱德华多痉挛着收紧了身体，绞得马克也在他的体内缴械投降。

两人紧紧地抱在一起，良久，马克从他的身体里出来，取下安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。

爱德华多好一会才恢复了点力气，他的脸还是红红的，头上的鹿角歪到了一边，看起来可爱极了，连声音也是满是性事后的沙哑的慵懒：“马克，你为什么这么……”有经验的样子。后半句他没好意思说出来。

马克却听出了他的意思，得意地挑了挑眉：“感谢pornhub。”

“倒是你，看着像乖乖学生，勾引老师的时候却像个技巧娴熟的小婊子。”马克又十分衣冠禽兽地补充一句。

爱德华多红着脸哼了一声，想要取下鹿角——现在他恨死克里斯了——然而他只取下一边，马克就忽然又不老实地对他上下其手，色情地从他的膝盖头抚摸至他的大腿根部，粗糙的手指把白皙的皮肤揉搓得发红，还未合上的穴口因为又被挑起的欲望再次一张一翕地开合起来，像一张饥渴的小嘴。

办公桌狼藉一片，马克在爱德华多的惊愕中把他从桌上抱起来，推到墙边，撸动了两把又硬起来的老二，再次从背后进入了他。爱德华多起初有些推阻，嘴上也咕哝着抱怨，但没几下又尝到了甜腻的滋味，支支吾吾乱叫起来，马克动作放慢时还催促他快一点，和谐得要命。快到高潮时他就彻底放下了年轻学生被老师操弄的矜持，诱人的话语一句接一句，撩得好不容易吃上肉的老师也越发发狠地操他，每次阴茎几乎抽到穴口再重重的顶进去，每一次进入都达到前所未有的深度。

“教授，马克，马克……啊，啊……太重了，疼……”爱德华多哭着求饶，马克又忍不住掰过他的脑袋去亲他，亲了一会小孩又变得黏黏糊糊，缠着他要他，马克自然如他所愿。

在墙边做了一次后两人又滚到休息室的沙发上做了一次，马克身上原本还算穿搭整齐的衣服也丢得乱七八糟，更遑论爱德华多了，巴西青年笔挺的西装三件套和毛绒大衣早就不知道扔到了哪里，浑身赤裸着被马克一次次贯穿，他一会撒娇求饶一会又贪心地渴求更多，热情纵欲得让马克总算领会到什么是南美人。

等两人终于休息下来时已经到了几个小时后的傍晚，马克瘫在沙发上，爱德华多趴在他的胸前，手指在教授的胸口画圈圈：“白日宣淫，这很不妙。”

“是你先动的手。”马克哼了一声，他拍了拍爱德华多光裸的屁股，语气又变得认真，“跟你说件事。”

爱德华多软软地应了一声：“什么？”

“假期我可能会去加州，你想和我一起去吗？”

爱德华多微微瞪大了眼睛：“可是我已经找好了华尔街的实习。”

“你可以推掉实习。”马克思考了一会说。

爱德华多立刻跳起来，他眼角发红，不知是因为还未散去的欲望还是因为生气：“你怎么不说你不去加州和我去纽约呢？”

知道自己说错话，马克立刻闭嘴了。

“或许我可以找时间去加州找你。”爱德华多有点儿委屈，马克心领神会，立即坐起身去亲他的眼角：“或者反过来，我也可以去纽约找你。”

“那我们说好了。”爱德华多开开心心地回吻他。


End file.
